Nutrition Intervention for Weight and GI Dysfunction in Disability MENU-AIDDs is a nutritional health intervention and stands for Materials Supporting Education and Nutrition for Adults with Intellectual or Developmental Disabilities. It is designed to improve the weight status and gastrointestinal function and dietary intake of community-dwelling adults with IDD, a health disparities population. We will test, via a structured study design, the primary outcomes: Body Mass Index and gastrointestinal dysfunction. The primary aim of this behavioral trial is to assess the efficacy of a household-level nutrition intervention (T) versus a control condition (C) on weight status at 6 months among adults with intellectual or developmental disabilities (IDD) residing in community-based group homes. This study will use a group randomized design with two conditions (T and C). Over six months, participants in T will receive MENU-AIDDs and participants in C will receive their regular food service. The sample is stratified by state (NY and MT) and randomization will occur at the level of group home because the intervention targets the household food system (i.e., the environment) and responses within a group home will not be independent. Primary hypothesis: At 6 months from randomization, adults with IDD receiving MENU- AIDDs (T) will have significantly lower Normal Weight Deviation Scores (defined as the absolute value of the deviation from the range of normal BMI) than adults with IDD receiving regular food service (C). Secondary hypotheses involve testing gastrointestinal symptoms and dietary variables (menu contents and dietary intake). Process evaluation and improvement at one year post intervention will be examined as well. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: People with intellectual or developmental disabilities (IDD) are a health disparities group in the US. Their diet-related conditions, like overweight and obesity and gastrointestinal dysfunction, are more prevalent, expensive, and limiting for them than in other populations. This nutrition intervention proposes to improve the diets for adults with IDD and, as a result, reduce those chronic conditions they experience.